The present invention generally relates to rotational control apparatus, particularly to brakes, and specifically to axially compact brakes.
It is a continuous problem to allow the source of power to be mounted closely adjacent to the apparatus to be driven while providing rotational control between the power source and the apparatus. For example, in many environments, such as in robotics, the addition of rotational controls intermediate the power source and the apparatus greatly increases the overall size and weight of the particular drive train and in turn increases proportionally the overall size and weight of the total device. This increased size and weight may be very undesirable as to the speed of operation due to the increased mass, as to wear and breakdown, and as to other operational and space requirements.
A major reason for the increased size was due to the large axial length required for rotational control apparatus. Thus, a need has arisen for a rotational control apparatus which is axially compact and allows the power source to be located adjacent to the driven apparatus component.